


维吉尔觉得自己的刀疯了

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bilingual!Yamato, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 某种超凡力量决定参与按头。





	维吉尔觉得自己的刀疯了

**Author's Note:**

> Post-M20，梗来自日配和英配的差异。不会日语，听会的朋友讲的_(:з」∠)_ 中文部分也懒得查官方中字（你。

“呵，有趣。”维吉尔半跪着甩了甩头发，极有经验地没有让刘海落下来。

“面白い。”有一个声音在头顶和他同时响起，同时说完，甚至语气也相仿。他立刻单手撑地站直，但丁也腰部发力蹦了起来。

“这是什么？”尼禄握紧红后。令三人惊异的是，他的头顶也传来类似的奇异发音，音色与之前有所不同。

但丁张了张嘴，不过什么也没有说，只是看向维吉尔。

维吉尔冷冷地说：“不是我。”对应他的那把声音没有缺席。然后他缓缓皱起眉头，“阎魔……告诉我，这是它故乡的语言。它没有感觉到恶意。”

隔了一会儿他又说：“它说像是翻译。”

“实时翻译我们正在说的话？”但丁开口了，他的话——如果维吉尔的刀没理解错——也被以他们不了解的语言念了出来。

“阎魔是这么认为的。”

“如果这玩意儿无害，我们就不该在它身上浪费时间。”尼禄示意他们注意脚下有害的玩意儿。

“尼禄说得对，我们得关掉魔界入口。”但丁擅长抓住一切机会挤兑亲哥，“喂，你输了，最好听他的。”

他们尽量无视那些声音，努力正常交流起来。但丁说“总得有人看着你家老头子”的时候，维吉尔正想反击，可阎魔噫了一声。他简单地冷笑一下算作回应，问爱刀：「怎么？」

「那个声音说的是『一个人去魔界会寂寞的』。我觉得那是你弟弟的心里话。——你们俩可真是亲生的。」

维吉尔一时不知道但丁和阎魔自己更不想搭理谁。这实在是极为少见的情况。

兄弟俩相当没有仪式感地告别尼禄，先后飞下树顶，穿过云层。稍稍年长的那位追了上去，他们巨翼卷起的气流彼此相缠。那些声音跟随他们来到魔界，维吉尔开始怀疑是不是阎魔搞的鬼，就算真的如此他也只能认了。

盛大的地狱欢迎仪式结束后，他们来到树根前。维吉尔说：“这种程度我一个人也能解决。”

阎魔为他翻译：「『我不希望你为我牺牲这么多。』」

维吉尔心说：「闭嘴。我知道自己在想什么。」

但丁露出一个有些无奈的微笑：“你需要帮手……也需要有人看着。”

阎魔继续：「『别逞强了，让我陪你吧。』」

阎魔说：「啧。」

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 但丁的两句“心声”是真实日配。维吉尔不是。


End file.
